


Delivery Guy

by loveshiiki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drugs, Language, M/M, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveshiiki/pseuds/loveshiiki
Summary: Naruto's a delivery guy. Probably not the kind you're thinking about. He doesn't handle pizza or any other type of food. His thing is a bit more peculiar, and definitely less than legal. He gets pulled inside a world that he wished he'd never be a part of and he'll do anything to escape it, even play the game of crimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started something new - again, - before finishing the main story I am currently working on. I'm not making the same mistake that I did with the other one so I waited to have at least some chapters ready before posting it here.  
> This is the prologue, so there is not much to it, it doesn't even give an idea of the plot at all but I am going to post the first chapter this Friday. After that, I'll probably post every fortnight, either on Friday or Saturday. I'll also add more tags as we go on, but I don't want to spoil any of my ideas yet.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this short beginning,  
> I wish you all the best!

_It was raining outside, not too hard, just enough to put a slight mist on Naruto’s face. It was also dark, not too dark, just enough to scare Naruto at the sight of all the extended shadows surrounding him. But he was alright. There was a warm hand in his and someone was speaking to him with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Everything was alright._

_They were walking in the street, he didn’t know where exactly it was that they were going but he could feel the trust he had in the person next to him. He could feel it and every now and then he would turn toward her, because it was a woman, and smile brightly. She was such a beautiful sight._

_Her hair were a vibrant shade of red, and they were flowing behind her with the wind in an almost magical manner. Her eyes were grey but when you looked at them intently, they almost appear a pale violet. And the smile, everytime she looked at him, so warm and welcoming. It made Naruto want to giggle. She was also really tall, but Naruto knew that it was he that was small. She had told him many times before that he would become a big boy in the future and would probably stand taller than her. Naruto was really excited at the prospect._

_They were turning the corner of a street when Naruto noticed that something was wrong. The smile on the woman’s face disappeared, and her grip tightened on his small hand. She stopped walking and was about to turn them back to the direction they came from when they were interrupted._  

_“Hey, you!” Naruto heard someone screamed, and he finally turned his head away from the beautiful woman._

_There was two persons running towards them, one had a really shiny knife. That made Naruto scared. He did not have the right to touch this type of shiny object at home because he had been told it was dangerous. Seeing someone running towards them with one of those sharp dangerous object made him scared and he started trembling._

_The woman looked behind them, thinking about running away, but there was not anywhere to run too and she could not outrun them if she was carrying Naruto._

_They finally stopped in front of them, menacing the woman with the blade. “Give us everything you got.” The man ordered her, moving the knife dangerously in their direction._

_“Mommy.” Naruto whispered as he started crying._

_She smiled at him, still warm and beautiful. “It’s okay, baby. Don’t worry.” She pushed him a little behind her before handing her purse to the woman that was standing next to the armed man. She had a menacing stance but no weapon. The woman he had called ‘Mommy’ also took it upon herself to remove all the jewelry she was wearing; the small golden bracelet at her wrist, and the two rings on her left ring finger._

_“Here, that’s everything I have. Just don’t hurt us.”_

_The man smiled devilishly and Naruto’s blood froze. Little sobs started shaking his body as he held his mother’s leg tightly. “I don’t think it is.” He said pointing to her collarbone._

_She had forgotten about the necklace, she was so used to wearing it she could not even sense it around her neck most of the time. She was about to remove it to give it to him when he shook his head. “I’ll take it myself.”_

_He quickly took a step towards them, put his unarmed hand on her shoulder and rammed the other one straight through her middle, three violent jerk of his wrist and the beautiful woman was falling to her knees a silent scream of pain on her lips._

_Naruto was everything but silent. He was shrilling as he looked at his mother fall, trying to grab at her with his small hands but failing miserably. She fell down, her face laying on the ground, mud and blood covering her. In a last effort, she turned his head toward her son and gave him a small smile. And then she was gone._

_The man that had stab the woman slapped him violently on the face, causing him to shut his mouth in surprise. He looked at the knife in his hand, completely covered in red fluid and closed his eyes._

_“Stop, Jirobo!” He heard a soft voice ordering._

_“What the hell, Tayuya?”_

_He opened his eyes as someone touch his shoulder. It was the woman, she had red hair, not as bright as the one he was used too, and brown eyes, way different from the warm violet-grey ones. But she smiled at him softly and there was a little bit of warmth in it._

_“He’s cute, I want to keep him.” She said, patting softly his blonde hair as she looked behind her to the man._

_“He’s not a freaking pet, I just murdered his mom right in front of him!”_

_She looked at Naruto again. “How old are you, kiddo?”_

_“Thwee.” Naruto whispered feebly._

_She looked back behind her. “He’s young, he’ll forget everything.”_

_“Alright. Pick him up we need to hurry out of here. Don’t forget the woman’s necklace, we would not want her to have died in vain don’t we.”_

_Naruto looked with tears in his eyes as the woman gently remove the golden necklace from the other woman. The golden sun pendant seemed to shine brightly under the light of a nearby street lamp before she put it around her own neck._

_She then came back and crouched in front of him holding her arm open for him. Naruto shook his head in negative. “I want my mommy!”_

_“It’s okay, baby. Don’t worry. I’ll be your mommy now.”_

_The familiar words resonated inside of him and Naruto took a step in her direction. When she nodded encouragingly, he ran towards her the rest of the way. She picked him up and started running away, with Naruto’s head hidden in her neck as he held the golden pendant hanging around her neck in his small fist._

 

Naruto woke up with a gasp, sitting straight in his bed. “What the fuck was that!?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! Please take notice of the tags because everything is going to happen pretty fast in here.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_ Wednesday October 10th, 2018 _

 

Today was his twenty first birthday and he could feel something weird was about to happen. It was not only about this weird dream he had woken up from in the middle of the night. It was because of his mom.

The second he had gotten downstair, she had embraced him in a warm hug, wishing him a happy birthday. She then had told him that unfortunately it was time for him to start contributing to the family business and had send him on his way first thing in the morning with one of his uncle, Jirobo, promising him that they would celebrate later tonight. Naruto had quickly complied, but the expression on his mother’s face didn’t sit well with him. She had looked sad. 

The feeling grew even worst when he saw Jirobo waiting for him in front of his black Ford F-150. He had two black rectangles in his hands and handed one to Naruto. “Happy birthday, kiddo. Here’s your gift.”

Naruto took it from him and opened it, it was a passport. He looked at the man quizzically. “What is that for?”

“We’re crossing to the States today, you’ll need this. Come on let’s go.”

They lived in a small suburbs near the big city of Ottawa, thus the road to the border wasn’t long, only about an hour. Naruto had no idea where exactly it was that they were going in the United States, but he knew it announced nothing good.

“I have school tomorrow, will we be back in time?”

“This is more important than your stupid degree.” His uncles snapped. Naruto was about to argue, opening his mouth to retort something when the man continued. “But yes, we should be back before the morning.”

Naruto climbed in the truck without further words. Arguing with someone as stupid as Jirobo would be pointless right now, and even if he was wondering what they were going to do once in the States he supposed that it could not be too bad. Maybe his uncle wanted to show him some stripclub he had previously visited. It would not be the first time considering that he had brought Naruto to one in Ottawa on his eighteenth birthday. Naruto had found it particularly awkward at the time, but he had gotten through it we a couple of shots of vodka. He could get through another one of these nights.

But the part about his mom saying that he’ll have to contribute to the family business bothered him. 

The crossing of the border went surprisingly smoothly, Naruto had seen a lot of things in the movies about customs officers asking lots of questions and searching vehicles but none of it happened for them. They were simply asked what their business was, and after his uncle had answer some lie Naruto did not bothered to listen to, they were let go with a smile and a good day.

The ride after that was a little bit longer, Naruto even fell asleep at some point, only to be woken up when the pick up hit an abrupt stop.

“We are here!” His uncle exclaimed loudly.

Naruto wiped his eyes with his hand and looked around. There was not much to see. They were completely surrounded with what looked like storage units, hundreds of them.

“So here’s the plan. We’re meeting with one of our ‘family’ friend.” 

_ Oh god, _ Naruto thought, wincing at the idea. He did not want anything to do with their supposed family and especially not with some friends of theirs. When he was younger, he’d go with his mom at most of the gatherings, which happen once a month, but now he only went to Christmas dinners and 2 or 3 gathering a year. Seeing his numerous  _ cousins _ was not as fun as before, especially when he started noticing that there were new one every time and sometimes they mysteriously disappear to go to college across the world. He did not know all the details about what the family business was, except that there was often a lot of guns at family reunion - and he was pretty sure that those were  _ not _ registered gun. And that those family reunions, as his mom called them, were not that  _ familial _ . All these uncles and aunts were definitely not related to them, and he was pretty sure that one of his ‘cousin’ was a prostitute - he’d seen her on the street one night when he was out with a couple of friends from college, he had drunk a little and had try to put it on the alcohol but the more he thought about it the more he started to belief that it had not been some doppelganger. 

So yeah, the whole joining the business did not sit well with him and even if Naruto did not want to put a name on what exactly it was that they were going,  he was not stupid enough to not  _ know _ what this was all about. However, he’d thought he’d be able to avoid everything going on if he kept his head low, especially after he’d become an adult at 18 and they did not try to make him do anything. It seems that he had been wrong. 

“I don’t want you to say a fucking word, you just do as I say, I don’t want any complains. We clear?”

“Yup.”

The other man nodded and got out of the truck, quickly followed by Naruto. They walked to the entrance of the building where an employee of the place was sitting behind a tall counter. He looked like he was a little bit older than Naruto and he had a bored look on his face. His uncle walked to him and showed him a key to one of the locker, saying that he was there to pick up some friend’s stuff from a unit.

The employee looked at the number on the key and nodded. “It’s at the far back, I’ll open the gate for you and you can go in with your truck.”

His uncle didn’t utter a word, only turning on his feet to go back to the truck. “Thanks, man!” Naruto said with a smile to the employee before following out.

They drove to the far back of the compounds and his uncle stopped the car in front of a small recluse unit. A tan man was waiting in front of the door, completely clad in black.

“Kidomaru!” His uncle exclaimed as he got out.

The man simply nodded at him and looked at Naruto. “New recruit?”

“Yup, Tayuya’s son. Stay there, Naruto, I’ll go grab the payment.” Jirobo left him standing in front of the other man to go to the back of his truck.

“Poor kid, you are.” The man said looking at him up and down. “Don’t worry, you’ll climb up the ladder really fast. Recruits usually stay only half a year on delivery, unless you’re really good at it.” The man winked at him with a crude smile and Naruto was left wondering what the hell he was going to be forced to do here.

His uncle finally came back with a huge bag in hand and gave it to Kidomaru. The man briefly glanced inside and nodded handing in exchange a small black bag.

“A pleasure handling business with you, Jirobo, as always. I trust that the amount is fair, or well, I know where you live.” He winked again and looked at Naruto. “Good luck kid!” He laughed and made his way to the fence at the back. He threw the bag on the other side and started climbing over.

Naruto averted his gaze when his uncle grabbed him by the arm and started walking him toward the entrance of the unit. He quickly unlocked the door with his key and pushed Naruto inside, almost making him fall face first to the ground.

When Naruto redressed himself, Jirobo put the small velvet bag in his hand. “Here, hide this.”

Naruto looked around the completely empty room for a good hiding spot. “Ugh, where?”

“On you, we need to smuggle this to Canada.”

Naruto frowned, he didn’t thought that his pockets would be considered a good hiding place. He thought about what Kidomaru had told him and swallowed thickly. “I don’t think I can swallow something that big.” Naruto said naively.

The other man barked out a loud laugh. “I’m not asking you to put this in your mouth, kiddo.”

Naruto’s eyes grew wide and he blanched as he came to the realisation. “No. No. No.” He shook his head from side to side. “It won’t fit anywhere else either.”

“I could fit my whole fucking fist inside of your ass if I wanted to. Now, you either put this in by yourself or I’ll do it.”

Naruto swallowed hard but nodded, taking the small bag from his uncle’s hand. “Be out in 10 minutes.” The tall man said before exiting the unit, letting the door ajar behind him.

“Fuck!” Naruto let out through his teeth the second the other man was out the door. He was supposed to put this in his  _ ass _ ? 

Maybe he could just run away. But where the hell would he go? His passport was still in the truck with his waller. He had no cash on him - and honestly even his bank account was pretty dry right now - and no place to run to. Sure he should just run out the door and jump the fence like the other man, Kidomaru, had done, but what if his uncle was right in front of the door? And honestly, that fence was pretty high and he did not think that he could climb it fast enough to evade his fat uncle, especially considering that he was wearing flip flop. Not the most efficient footwear when you’re trying to run away from someone. His shoulders slumped, there was nothing for him to do  _ right now _ . 

“Happy fucking birthday to me.” He said before giving up and deciding on doing it. He did not have any other options.

Naruto’s handling of this business did involve a small quantity of tears, but he finally succeeded in his task and headed out of the room to go to his uncle.

The man was speaking with one of the employee of the storage unit and Naruto made his way to them, a small limp in his stride. “You ok, kid?” The employee asked him when he saw his pained expression.

Naruto saw the menacing look on his uncle’s face and laughed nervously, passing his hand in his hair and letting it rest at his nape for a while. “Let’s just say that those tacos from the Mexican restaurant were a little hard on the intestines. Might need to use your bathroom before I leave.”

The man laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “I know what you mean, man, but please don’t. We don’t wanna be stuck with the smell for the rest of the day.”

His uncle laughed at the man’s saying and Naruto forced himself to do the same. They all said goodbye after that, Jirobo guiding him back to the car with a heavy hand between his shoulder blades.

As they sat in the truck, Naruto started moving around restlessly, trying to shift the thing inside of him to a more comfortable place. After a while, the older man released one of his hand from the wheel and grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard _.  _ “Stop moving, you fucking twat. If you get us caught at the custom because you can’t sit still on your fat ass I’ll bury you alive.”

Needless to say, Naruto stopped moving entirely for the rest of the ride after that threat.

Three hours later they were parked in front of a tall twenty stories building in downtown Ottawa. Naruto was still fulminating, really silently though, looking at him you’d be more inclined to think that he was scared to death, which he  _ was _ . But he was also extremely  _ mad.  _ Those nice Canadians at the border had just let them in with a smile, even wishing him a good birthday after looking at his passport. He could have put the fucking package in his pocket and it would have given the same result. They hadn’t even  _ glance  _ inside the car for fuck’s sake.

“What are we doing here?” Naruto asked unsure.

“Delivering the package. I’ll be waiting here for you. Last floor, say that Orochimaru send you.”

“Oro… Orochimaru?” 

“Yes, kid. Don’t ask questions. You go in there and you don’t open your big mouth unless spoken too. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

Jirobo bent over the console of the truck and opened Naruto’s door with a hard push. “Get out.”

Naruto complied, standing on shaky legs, and started climbing the small stairs in front of the building. He quickly went through the revolving glass door and stopped himself from looking around in amazement in the lobby. He was not here to enjoy the view, anyway he wasn’t sure that he could enjoy anything in the situation that he was in right now. He had known that his family was weird and participate in illegal activity like weaponry - and now that he thought of it probably drugs too - but he never thought that he’d be force to participate in any of it. This was the worst birthday ever.

As he arrived near the elevator, the doors were about to close, he did a small sprint to be sure to not have to wait any longer. Being left waiting with only his thoughts to entertain him wasn’t good for him right now.

He barely made it in time, slipping between the closing doors. Inside, there was only an elderly lady, easily in her eighties. She tightened her grip on her purse and backed out a little in the corner when she saw him. He smiled at her, thinking it may reassure her, but she only skimmed the wall closer. He felt a little insulted. Sure, he was only wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, but he did not thought that he looked like a thug. Although he was pretty out of place in this fancy building. 

She got out on the next floor, looking relieved to be able to leave. Naruto sighed, twiddling his thumbs waiting for his own stop. Luckily enough nobody else called for the elevator and he got to the last floor after only a couple of minutes. He had been scared of having to look around to find where to go, but the door opened onto a large corridor with only one huge steel door at the end of it. There was two large men next to it and both their gaze fell right onto him as soon as he was on display. 

They kept their gaze on him as he walked slowly toward them and one of them actually moved his hand to his hips, where Naruto could guess was a gun hidden inside a holster. He gulped and stop a couple of meters in front of them.

“Hm… Hi.” He cleared his throat. “Orochimaru sent me.” He said in a weak and shrill voice, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

The man on his right knocked on the door before opening it. “The boss is waiting for you.” He entered, followed closely by one of the man, the other staying outside to guard the door.

He didn’t know what he was expecting upon entering the room but it was definitely not what he saw. The place was huge. The whole room was decorated in shade of grey and red, and it looked refined as hell. On the right, there was a huge glass table with several chairs surrounding it - probably a conference table. On his left there was a huge fireplace with a pitch black stone surface that went all the way up to the ceiling with two black leather couches in front of it. Finally in the middle on the room, just in front of the wall of window was a large executive desk. The man that sat behind it is what made Naruto froze.

He was dressed in a nice black tailored suit, even the shirt underneath the jacket was black and so was the bowtie around his neck. He had pale skin, and black hair and eyes, and he looked so  _ fucking _ young. Probably barely older than Naruto himself. There was also this kind of aura emanating from him, he was dangerous, Naruto knew that for sure. Beautiful also, but mostly dangerous.

He scarcely looked at Naruto before returning his gaze to the pile of papers he was looking at. “Undress.” He ordered in a cold voice.

Naruto froze and looked at the man as if he had grown a second head. “Wh-what?”

The man sighed and closed his files. “You’re Orochimaru’s delivery guy, right?” Naruto nodded feebly. “Then undress.”

Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt in a daze, but the other man’s cold chuckle made him stop. 

“Not your shirt, you fucking idiot.” He rolled his eyes at him before standing up from behind his desk, grabbing a pair of leather glove from the top drawer of his desk before walking in his direction.

He heard the telltale sound of glove being pulled on right next to his ear as the man came to stand right behind him. He was sure that he was being noisy on purpose, simply to make him even more nervous. “Pants down. Bend over.”

“I -“ Naruto’s face was consumed with fire. He looked back at the man that stood behind him, then at the other bulky man near the door. None of them were moving but they were both staring at him.

Naruto licked his lips and tried to clear his throat. “I could, hm, retrieve it on my own, you know. In privacy.” The dark hair man was looking at him with a killer look. Naruto bowed his head to stop looking at those intimidating eyes. “Please?” He begged weakly.

“Turn around.” The words were sharp and commanding, Naruto turned his body fully toward him in response. “Not you, idiot.” 

He barely had time to see that the other man in the room was now facing the wall before a cold gloved hand was pressed hard to the back of his neck, forcing him to turn his back to the intimidating man.

“Now, do I have to repeat my orders?” The whispered voice came close to his ear, giving him shivers of fear. He shook his head several times quickly before going in for his belt with trembling hands. It took him way longer than it should have, but the dark haired man did not say anything. He just stood there, like a fucking marble status, and did not made a sound, not even an exasperate one when Naruto’s fingers got stuck in the zipper of his pants. 

After what could have easily been five minutes, he finally pushed his pants and his underwear down. The hand that was still resting on his neck pressed on it heavily, forcing him to bend forwards. He put his forearm on the huge desk in front of him and closed his eyes hard. He could not believe he was in this kind of situation. 

He noticed that the man behind him told him something but his heart was beating so hard and loud that he could not hear a thing. He almost fell over when a foot kicked his legs further apart, the hand on his neck squeezing a little to stop him from tumbling down.

He whimpered softly when the other hand of the man reached between his leg to extract the bag. It wasn’t painful, after spending three hours with it inside of him he had gotten used to the feeling, it was, however, a little uncomfortable and really fucking  _ embarrassing _ . The deepest feeling of shame assaulted him after making that small whimper.

The feeling of both hands on him disappeared but he didn’t move right away, like frozen in time. He breathed in and out a couple of times before finally redressing himself and opening his eyes. He quickly grabbed his pants, which were now pooling around his ankles, and raised them, looking at the man who was now on the other side of his desk, right in front of him.

He emptied the black bag on a silver tray laying on his desk, then threw the bag and his gloves in a nearby garbage can. Naruto stretched his neck a little to see more clearly what had been inside the small bag.

“I just shat diamonds” Naruto whispered, amazed at the sight of the gems.

The man frowned at him harshly and Naruto took a step back. “You did not  _ shat  _ my diamonds.”

Naruto snickered. “I kinda did, though.”

“Shut up, idiot.” 

Naruto’s smile left his lips quickly at the look the other man was giving him. He could feel the suspicious gaze on him as the other man reach for something inside his desk. He took out a small black box from the drawer. It didn’t look like anything Naruto had seen before, but he could read the words  _ Diamond Selector _ on it, thus it was easy to guess what its use was for. The man hold the machine like one would hold a pen, and pressed the pointy tip against one of the stone. The little machine emitted a sharp bip and a smirk appeared at the edge of the man’s mouth. He tested all of the gems one by one, all causing a small sound from the machine.

“Perfect.” The man said when all the diamond had been verified. He put the instrument back in his desk and took out 5 wads of bills. “5000$ for your service, you may leave.”

Naruto took the bills and ran out the door. He ignored the opening doors of the elevator and went for the stairs. He only stopped running when he was halfway down. He bent over on the balustrade and tried hard to focus and get his breathing back in order.

“What the fuck was that!” He screamed completely panicking.

He looked at the bills in his hand with bulging eyes. A creepy mob dude had given him drug money. Well not  _ drugs _ per say, but smuggling money. He couldn’t believe he had been forced to do something like that on his fucking birthday. By his uncle nonetheless. 

A thought flashed in his mind. His uncle was still waiting for him downstairs, expecting him to come back down with the cash. Of course the man knew that he’d be paid generously for doing that. The question was, would Naruto see any of that money if he gave it to his uncle? He couldn’t not give him anything. He climbing in the truck saying that he was not paid would be shady as hell and Jirobo was not dumb enough to believe him. 

This was an awful situation, but Naruto was an opportunist and there was no way that he would get out of this business without a lot of money. He breathed out hard and put two of the thousand dollars wads in his boxer, putting the other three in his back pocket. He didn’t think that the man knew exactly how much he would receive and keeping almost half to himself did not seem like he was being greedy. He had been the one with stuff in his ass after all. Not just stuff,  _ diamonds.  _

He went down the rest of the stairs and came out of the giant glass building still a little panicky. The second he climbed inside the truck a hand was shove in his face. “Money.”

He gave 3000$ to the man who stared at it with a huge smile before starting to count some bills. “Here.” He said before handing Naruto his share.

“300!?” Naruto exclaimed shocked. Oh god, was he glad he had secretly kept some for himself.

“You had the easy part of the job, kid. Now shut up, I’m driving you home.”

_ Easy part my ass, _ Naruto thought. He would have drive his uncle to the states for 100 bucks and gas money rather than do this. He put on his seatbelt with a sighed and stayed silent for the rest of the ride home.

When they got home, his mother, Tayuya, was waiting for them in the kitchen. She smiled at the both of them but Naruto could see that it was forced. “My boys are back! How was the job?”

Jirobo went around the counter to kiss his sister on the cheek. “Was good. The kid did his part well.” 

Naruto blushed at the compliment - even though he felt like he should not have - and his mom smiled warmly at him. “Then I guess you deserve this!” She went to the fridge with a small bounce in her steps and took out a small chocolate cake. “Happy birthday, honey!” She said, a huge smile decorating her lips.

_ Yeah, happy fucking birthday to me, _ Naruto thought bitterly not for the first time today. He gave Tayuya one of his goofy smile nonetheless, and he blowed out his candles, wishing he’d be able to escape this place he was used to call home  _ really fast _ .

 

****


	3. Chapter 3

_Tuesday October 23rd, 2018_

Even though Naruto had promised himself that he would never end up in this type of situation again. He was stuck in it once more only two days later, and then the week after that it happened again, and then there was now. He had tried avoiding any encounter and discussion with his mother and his uncle, but after getting grabbed by the neck by the monstrously big and tall Jirobo he had had no other choice but to follow the man across the border to the United States, more than once. He felt so weak and powerless.

Now, he was back inside the beautifully modern office with another something inside of his ass, for the _fourth_ time in only two weeks. His life was going to be hell if he did not do anything about it soon.

The creepy-but-hot-mob-dude, as Naruto liked to call him in his head was waiting for him leaning back across the front of his desk, both arms cross in front of his chest. They were alone in the office. It seems that the man had been annoyed by his embarrassment the first time, and now every time he came for one of his special delivery he was let in alone. Anyway, there was no way that he knew of to escape except through that main door, unless he wanted to take a try at the windows. He was pretty sure they were sealed shut though, and it was so high that he’d end up dead anyway.

“You know the drill by now.” The pale man said, already wearing his usual leather gloves.

Naruto walked limply to him, he didn’t know what was in today’s delivery - the last three times it had been diamonds - but it was way bigger than what he had slowly gotten used to. He had had to used a considerable amount of lube to slide the thick opaque cylinder inside of himself - he had started carrying a tube of the stuff with him the third time he had been stuck doing a delivery and he was _really_ fucking glad he had thought about that little trick this time.

He stopped right in front of the raven and started unbuckling his belt, quickly dropping his clothes down. As usual, the guy came to stand behind him and pressed his right hand hard on the back of his neck. His other hand reached inside of Naruto, with two skilled fingers slipping right in.

Naruto felt a slight shift inside of him and the cylinder pressed further against the wall of his ass making him moaned hard, and it wasn’t of discomfort. “Oh, god! Did you just push it further in?” He asked incredulously after swallowing the other pleasured moans that wanted to escape his throat at the feeling of the glide inside of his ass.

“It’s slippery!” The other man exclaimed, sounding angry.

“You’re wearing gloves for fuck sake.”

“You have a fucking gallon of lube in your ass, gloves ain’t gonna help with that.”

Naruto redressed himself a little before turning his head towards the other man. “Take it out.” It was supposed to sound like a command, but even to Naruto’s ears it was more of a pathetic plea. He had seen and heard way to much stories of people being admitted to the hospital with thing stuck up their butt, he didn’t want to be one of those.

“God, you fucking idiot.” Naruto could feel the fingers move about inside of him and heard the man cursed as he finally removed his two fingers from Naruto’s ass. “You’ll have to push it out.”

“You gotta stop speaking like that. It’s like you’re asking me to shit in your hand.”

He received a hard slap on the ass for that, the sound resonating inside of the office. “What the hell?” He muttered at the tingling feeling of his ass and the arousal it came withl.

“Stop speaking about defecation when we’re handling business.” The man muttered through clenched teeth. “Just push a little.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“I could always go grab some long nose from my desk.”

Naruto shivered at the thought of the pliers going inside of his most private part. “Hell no. I’m going to _expulse_ the thing.” A panicked laugh escape his throat.

It took sometime, but Naruto did succeed in pushing the cylinder almost out. When he told the man about it, the other had simply insert a finger inside, and a small breath of satisfaction escaped him when he successfully pass the tip of his finger through the small ring at the extremity of the cylinder.

He quickly pulled it from the smaller man, eliciting another deep moan, and held it against the palm of his hand with his thumb. His two fingers quickly returned to Naruto’s contracting hole, slipping in easily.

The indignated sound coming from Naruto quickly turned into a full on moan as Sasuke rubbed the tip of his fingers against the small bundle inside of Naruto. He started by pressing softly, and then started increasing the force progressively. Listening with focus to the different pitches the man in front of him made at each press.

After a few torturous seconds, Naruto, who had been frozen in place, slowly started rushing his hips, forcing the fingers deeper inside of himself. He started rocking hard against them, fucking himself on the stranger’s fingers as loud moans escaped his mouth.

“Aah... Aah.” He panted as the man put a third finger inside, moving all of them in sync with the undulations of Naruto’s hips. A few presses against his prostate later and he was coming hard. Thick jet of creamy white sperm splashing on the front of the powerful man’s huge desk. The latter kept fingerfucking him slowly as he came down from his orgasm, only taking them out when Naruto had stopped jerking his hips.

In the aftermath, Naruto was panting hard, his head resting on his forearms which were both pressed against the hard wooden desk, his legs were shaking and barely helping him in maintaining a standing position.

“What the hell, dude?” He half-screamed in outrage.

The man smirked at him and finally removed his hands from their respective places on Naruto’s body - the back of his neck and his ass. “Take this as an appreciation for your hard work.”

“Buy a guy diner first. I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.” 

“Bond, James Bond.” Naruto muttered mockingly under his breath, not hard enough for Sasuke to be able to hear. He snickered to himself and finally succeeded in getting his breathing back in order. He quickly bend to pull his pants back on and then turned toward Sasuke, his eyes zeroing on the cylinder in his hand. “What is that by the way?” He asked curiously. He wasn’t expecting an honest answer out of the man but he decided to try anyway.

“This is the future of hard drug.”

Naruto frowned. “This doesn’t look like a drug to me.”

“Well you don’t look like you have a biochemical engineering degree so your opinion doesn’t matter on the subject.”

“Fair enough.”

Sasuke went back to his desk and took a bottle of disinfectant from the drawer.

Naruto muttered. “Are you gonna pull out an invisibility cloak from that magical drawer next?”

The Uchiha looked at him with a puzzled look. “Hn?”

“Cause there’s a lot of shit in that drawer, you know. Like Hermione’s magically extended handbag.” The lost look didn’t disappeared from the other man’s face and it was actually a little endearing. Naruto shook his head, trying to disperse the thought.

He looked as the man conscientiously wiped the cylinder before throwing gloves and wiped in the garbage. He then hold both extremities and twisted. The small container made a small popping noise and Sasuke was able to open it. He looked inside, humming softly to himself in appreciation before showing the contents to Naruto.

Naruto frowned when he saw the deep purple substance inside. “Is it a cream?”

“Hn. A powerful one, it’s absorption through the epidermis is faster than any other topical drug. It crosses the blood brain barrier in less than five minutes.” 

“What does it do?” He asked even if he hadn’t completely understood what the other man was talking about.

He was rewarded with a sinister smile. “Want to try it?”

Naruto wasn’t a big connoisseur of drugs. He had taken weed one time when he was 16 and had choke so hard that he had been scared to try ever since. Although he was pretty sure he could not choke on this exact type of drug, if it was the ‘future of hard drug’ as the other man had said, he was not interested at all. The look in the raven’s eyes as he looked at the cylinder was also not encouraging at all.

“No, thanks.”

“Good, because you’d be dead.”

Naruto was not sure if Sasuke meant that the drug would have killed him or that Sasuke himself would have done the job if Naruto had tried to touch his precious substance. “Anyway, my money?”

Uchiha pulled a bunch of wads from the drawer and dropped it on the desk in front of him. Naruto frowned as he looked at the bills the man had given him, it was more than double the usual. He had given him 12 000$ “I think you made a mistake.”

“No mistake here. The package was bigger, and there’s a little extra for the fun _I_ had.” 

Naruto blushed as the other man teased him but he didn’t argue. He put 7 000 straight into his underwear and pocketed the rest.

“I’ll see you soon.” He heard from behind him as he crossed the door’s threshold on his way out.

 

 

 

When Naruto was dropped home by Jirobo at 8PM, he was surprised to find the little house he lived in with his mother completely dark. She was rarely out of the house after 6. Anyway, he was not complaining, it would make the matter easier for him to hide his extra cash without being scared of her sneaking up on him. 

They lived in a small two story house, but the upper floor simply consist of a medium sized mezzanine and a small bathroom. They had turned the mezzanine into Naruto’s room when he had become too big for the minuscule second room on the main floor. It wasn’t particularly big, there was only enough space for a double bed, a small wardrobe, and the 32 inches TV his mother had given him for his birthday. Naruto had hung several orange curtains in front of the stairs and the balustrade to have more privacy since you could see his bed from the entrance without them.

Naruto quickly made his way upstairs. He threw one of the curtain aside to enter his room. He went and kneeled next to his bed to put the the 750$ that his uncle had given him in the shoe box he kept under his bed and then move to the other side of his room where the radiator was. He kneeled in front of it and unhooked it from the wall, keeping it balanced to not disconnect any of the wires. He pulled out the cinch bag from inside the hole he had made about 2 weeks ago. After putting his new savings in, he pushed it back in, struggling a little since the bag was a lot bigger than 2 minutes ago, before finally replacing the radiator, making sure that the hole was well dissimulated.

After that, he made his way back downstair, feeling lighter now that he didn’t have bleached money in his underwear. The nervousness dissipating made him realize how hungry he was, so he made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to find a small post-it note stuck to the fridge:

_Running an errand for a friend, back around 9_

_Love you,_

              _ _Mom xx__

Naruto rolled his eyes, he had quickly learned during the past weeks, that when they were doing something for a _friend_ around here, it always meant Orochimaru. He still didn’t know who exactly that was, but considering that he had been smuggling things for him he could supposed that he wasn’t the nicest person around. He didn’t know what his mom was doing for him, and if he was honest he didn’t really want to know.

He rumpled the small paper in his fist before throwing it in the garbage. Then he grabbed two slice of bread from the fridge and some peanut butter from the pantry and started making himself a nice sandwich. 

When he took the first bite, his eyes closing in appreciation, something flashed in his mind, memory of the dream he had had the night of his birthday. He looked around the empty house. He could not remember when was the last time he had been left alone here. He was not even sure if he had ever been. He looked at the door of his mother room. It had been slightly left ajar, like an invitation.

He dropped his peanut butter sandwich on the counter, wiped his hand free of crumbs on his pants and made his way to his mother’s room. He pushed the door completely open and turned on the ceiling light. He looked around the room, wondering where he was going to look first.

The room was tidy, there was nothing out of place and Naruto thought that he’d have to put everything carefully back at their respective place.

“Let’s start with the obvious places.” He said to himself before walking to the bed and lifting the mattress to look underneath.

There was nothing under the bed, nothing in the bedside tables next to it, and even nothing in the underwear drawer except the feeling of shame Naruto had looking through it. He sighed, a bit disappointed, even if he did not know exactly what he was looking for in here. He looked at the digital clock on the table and saw that he had less than 40 minutes to finish his search and put everything back in order.

He looked at the closet, the only place left to search. He supposed that if he didn’t find anything there then there was probably nothing to be found at all. He walked with determination to the two doors and pulled them open. It wasn’t big so there was not much to look at.

He started with the floor, since he was pretty sure there was nothing hidden in the hanging clothes. There was some old looking shoe boxes. In the first box were shoes, a bunch of little kid shoes and Naruto smiled softly at seeing that his mom had kept them after all this time. In the second box, he found a lot of money, more than he had ever seen in his entire life. He couldn’t believe his mother had so much cash on hand. He closed it and put it aside, that’s not what he was looking for. As he picked up the third and last box, the floor underneath it creak softly.

He discarded the box for now, more intrigued about the creaking floor board. He took his phone from his pocket to shine some light in the corner. There was nothing particularly apparent but Naruto was sure that there was something to find here. He’d seen a numerous amount of movies after all. He raked his nails against the floor boardd and felt a small interstice between two of them.

He put his phone between his lips to keep the closet lighten, and used his two hands to pry the board out. He struggled and wiggled the board a little to extract it but finally succeeded. It must have been a while since it had been removed.

He plunged his hand in the hole and came in contact with a small bag. He pulled it out and emptied the content on the floor. There was a couple of passport - some included his picture with different names, -  more money, and a small white square box. He took it and opened it.

Inside of it, on a small white cushion was a necklace. Naruto recognised gold, even if it had faded a little for not having been wear in a while. At the end of the chain, there was a golden sun, with a small diamond encrusted right in the middle.

Naruto’s breath got stuck in his throat. “It wasn’t a dream.” He whispered after a few more second of staring.

He was interrupted by the sound of keys from outside the house. He quickly pocketed the necklace and put everything back in the bag before throwing it back in the hole. After placing the boxes back over the board he quickly closed the closet and ran back to the kitchen. He slided on his socks across the kitchen and had just picked up the rest of his sandwich when the door opened.

“Hey, Mom!” He said with a forced smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all!  
> I'm so sorry I did not post last Friday like I said I would, but I've been overwhelmed with work and school...  
> So there it is, I hope you guys enjoy it! (:

_Thursday October 25th, 2018_

Two days after his discovery, Naruto was back on the twentieth floor of Sasuke’s office. He had not been feeling good for the last days. He was not sure if the whole nightmare he had had was indeed proven true with his finding of the necklace that he now kept around his neck at all time - he had bought a long golden chain to make sure that it rested low between his pectorals, completely out of view - or if maybe he had just a really imaginative mind that had create all of this. He could have seen the necklace elsewhere after all, maybe it was indeed Tayuya’s and she had just stopped wearing it. It did not sound much likely to Naruto since his mother had a jewelry box to keep her things into but he did not know what to think, he did not know anything at all.

He only had to nod to the two men standing guard in front of the large door for them to let him inside Sasuke’s office. They did not see him as a threat anymore. As he walked in, his eyes automatically fell to the desk in the center of the room. The seat behind it was empty.

He looked around and noticed that Sasuke was leaning on his side against the window wall a phone in his hand and seemed to be looking down at the city.

He didn’t look at him at first. Not until Naruto had walked all the way to his desk where there was a small container that emanated an amazing smell. Naruto looked at it puzzled. Sasuke finally turned towards him, and noticing Naruto’s staring he covered the receiver of his phone and said with a smirk. “Bought you dinner.”

Naruto blushed a little, remembering what had happened last time when he had told Sasuke to buy him dinner first. He shrugged and walked around the huge desk to sit in Sasuke’s chair, not minding the dirty look it got him, before grabbing the food from the desk.

He propped his feet up on it, crossing his legs at the ankle, and leant in the chair as he slurped his noodles with enthusiasm. He tried to listen in on what Sasuke was saying on the phone but the other man was speaking quickly and in a language Naruto did not comprehend. It sounded like Japanese. He knew a couple of words - not being patient enough to wait for anime to be dubbed could do that to you - but unless Sasuke was repetitively saying ‘Hello’ and ‘Cute’ on the phone there was no way he’d be able to understand. Maybe he’d take Japanese instead of Spanish II next year in college.

He had time to finish his meal before Sasuke hung up the phone. The man walked towards him, the elegance in his steps captivating Naruto and he could not stop looking at the other man. When Sasuke got near the desk, he tossed his phone on it and then grabbed Naruto’s right ankle. He lifted the leg from its resting place across Naruto’s other ankle and moved it so he could come stand between Naruto’s legs, placing the foot back on the desk on his other side.

Naruto was now completely spread in front of him and he looked at Sasuke with an apprehensive look, not sure what was going to happen next.

“You’ve got nerve to sit at my desk like that.” The taller man said.

Naruto blushed and looked down nervously. He only looked back up when Sasuke startled him by grabbing him by the front of his belt, pulling him closer to him as the chair rolled towards the desk.

Sasuke’s thighs were resting against the back of his own as he bent towards him, his lips grazing Naruto’s right cheek as he came near his ear. “You know my name, and I bought you dinner. Do I have permission?”

Naruto breathed in, not sure what to answer. Sure, the man was attractive, and he definitely could not denied that he was currently hard as a rock in his pants, but could he really get involved with this kind of men? Even more than he already was, that is. This was certainly not a commitment, the man looked like he could have any women and men at his feet, but Naruto was not sure he had it in him to start a fling, he was not that type of men. At least he thought, he never really had a relationship.

The taller man pressed against him, his groin rubbing against Naruto’s own and Naruto could not think anymore. “Yes…” He moaned softly.

Sasuke pressed his lips against his cheek in a soft kiss that surprised Naruto. “Good. Let’s handle business first.”

He pushed Naruto away from his desk to access the drawer and took out gloves, the diamond machine, and condoms out of it, making Naruto’s eyes widened at the last objects. Despite his surprise, the blonde stood up from the chair and started removing his pants as Sasuke put on the gloves.

Sasuke turned towards him and motion the chair with one hand. “Kneel on it.”

Naruto kicked off his pants and obeyed, turning his back on Sasuke. He heard the soft sound of feet on the ground as the tall man took the three steps separating them, and Naruto was more than ready when he felt the hand pressed against his neck. He crossed his arms against the back of the chair, and leant forward, spreading his thighs as much as the position and the armrests of the chair permitted him.

He was used by now to the feeling of the cold leather on him but he still shivered at the first touch, thinking about what would come afterwards. The man retrieved the small bag from him and Naruto heard the sound it made after it was tossed on top of the desk.

He gasped in surprise when Sasuke pushed the chair he was kneeling on all the way to the window wall, having Naruto faced the town. He froze at first, scared that someone could see him. But Sasuke pressed his body against his back and murmured close to his ear. “Tinted windows.”

He relaxed against the other man and whimpered softly as two fingers were pushed inside his now empty hole. He could feel the smile it got out of the other man against his ear before he moved down to press his teeth against Naruto’s neck.

A third finger was inserted as the man started sucking the junction between Naruto’s shoulder and neck. Eliciting another groan from the blond and a twitch of his hips.

Naruto’s eyes were closed tight, and he was making noises he had never made before and it made him feel shy. The fact that the room was well illuminated and that Sasuke could see his face perfectly if he decided to look at him or at their reflection in the window did not help at all. He felt so exposed.

Sasuke’s other hand went to his cock while he kept fingering him softly. Naruto completely lost control, he started fucking against the fingers hard, wanting more, so much more. He could feel the warm begin to coil in his lower abdomen and he knew that he was about to cum hard.

“I’m… I’m gonna -”

“I want to fuck you so hard - ” Sasuke murmured against his back, his mouth having descent from his neck to between his shoulder blades. He was nipping the skin there with his teeth through his thin shirt. Naruto froze a brief instant at the words and he could feel Sasuke’s eyes roam all over his backside when he pushed away slowly from his body. “But I don’t think you’re quite there yet.”

The man removed both hands from Naruto’s skin, making him whimpered desperately. He wanted to protest, he wanted the man to touch him, to make him come undone. It had felt so fucking good but Sasuke was now walking back to his desk and Naruto felt like pleading for him to come put his hands on him again.

“Get up.” He heard from behind him. He complied slowly, finding it hard to stand from a rolling chair considering the position he had been in.

When he finally succeeded and turned to look at Sasuke, the man was right behind him, condoms in hand. “Put this on, I hate cleaning this type of mess.”

Naruto blushed, remembering that he had come right on the front of the man’s desk last time. It was not really his fault, but still, that desk was probably worth more than all his possessions, money hidden in the wall included.

He tore the package open with his teeth and glazed down at his cock. Damn, he had not been that hard since his teenage years when he’s been scared of what an erection was and had decided to never masturbate. His fear had last about three months, because he had ran out of disgusting picture to will it away. It had not been painfully hard like it was right now, though. He snickered silently and rolled the condom down in a swift movement, then looked back up, searching for Sasuke.

The man had returned to the chair against the window and was looking at him hungrily. His pants were open just enough so that he could take his dick out and Naruto could see that he had put a condom on too. He was stroking his dick slowly, legs spread open and Naruto noticed that he was still wearing his goddamn gloves.

Did Sasuke thought that he was disgusting? Naruto felt annoyed at that thought. They were stranger, and for as much as Sasuke knew, maybe Naruto was a whore turned delivery guy. Who knows, maybe Sasuke was the disgusting one. Yeah, right. A sanitation freak like him probably got check for STD every time he had sex.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the view, but we don’t have all night.”

There was lust and amusement in that voice and it completely erased all the thoughts Naruto had on his mind. He quickly walked over to Sasuke, straddling him so fast that the chair banged in the window, making it resonate throughout the whole room.

“Excited much?”

To Naruto’s surprise, the man had actually laughed when he asked his question. Naruto adjust his position and gripped Sasuke’s hair with both hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“You’re the one in a hurry.” He said before going down to press his lips to Sasuke’s.

The man returned the kiss with vigour, but Naruto was pretty sure there had been some reticence at first. The dark haired man quickly took control of the exchange, his tongue finding its way easily inside of Naruto’s mouth. One of his arm snaked around Naruto’s waste to bring him closer, while his other hand gripped both of their cock stroking quickly and firmly. It felt so fucking good but Naruto felt that it was not enough. He needed more. His arms tightened around Sasuke’s neck and he rocked his hips faster, trying to get more from Sasuke’s hand around him but something was missing.

Sasuke chuckled at the desperation he could feel coming from the man straddling his thighs and broke their kiss. “Tell me what you need, Naruto.”

Naruto closed his eyes harder, and bit his lips as he hid his face in the other man’s hair. Another moan came from his throat before he spoke weakly.  
“Fingers… Hmm… I want your fingers.”

Sasuke smirked and the hand that was resting on the blonde’s hips slowly went down to spread his ass cheeks, caressing the puckered skin between with his middle and index fingers before pushing them both briskly in.

“Yesss!” Naruto exclaimed as he tried to bounce faster on the fingers in him. Sasuke moaned silently at the friction between their cock and started moving his hand faster, stroking them harder and pressing his finger against Naruto’s prostate before burying his face in the blonde’s neck

“Fuck, Sas’ke! I’m almost there.”

“Nghh...”

The raven’s moan was suppressed against Naruto’s skin, but Naruto took that as a confirmation that Sasuke was there with him since the man had barely made any noise since the beginning. Naruto removed one of his hand from Sasuke’s hair to help him stroke them to completion.

He pressed his mouth against Sasuke’s neck to prevent himself from saying even more obscenities to the silent man, and with a couple more strokes of their hands and the press of nimble fingers against his prostate Naruto came hard. His teeth automatically biting on the skin in front of him, back arching and vision going white in pleasure.

When Naruto’s vision was back to normal, he stared at Sasuke’s neck in surprise.

“Fuck, sorry. I bit you pretty hard.” Naruto said out of breath, tracing his teeth demarcation on Sasuke’s neck with the tip of his fingers. There was a little bit of blood in some places.

Sasuke swat his hand away with a little hiss. “It’s fine, just don’t touch it.”

They stayed in silence for a while after that, both panting against each other’s skin coming slowly down from their high. After a couple of minutes Sasuke put both of his hands on Naruto’s hips and pushed him slowly off of him. Naruto got the idea and stood up as fast as possible on his still trembling legs. He pulled off the condom and walked to his pants - which had landed 3 meters away from the desk in his haste of removing them. When he had thrown the condom in the garbage and put his pants back on he turned to look at Sasuke.

The man had a slight flush to his cheeks, and his hair was a little slick back because of the sweat but except for that he looked as if nothing had happened. His clothes were all perfectly placed and the chair had been push back to the desk where he was already busying himself with verifying the diamonds Naruto had brought him.

Naruto was glad he did not suffer from short-term memory loss, because looking solely at Sasuke he would not have guess that they had had some wild sex in here 2 minutes ago.

He walked back to the other side of the desk where he usually stood during their little transaction. Sasuke was completely ignoring him in favor of his diamonds, and Naruto was not about to ridicule himself by going to look over Sasuke’s shoulder. He’d probably get an elbow to the stomach anyway.

“Everything’s there.” Sasuke said after he was done.

“Obviously.” Naruto answered. He thought that Sasuke had sounded surprised, or maybe it was relief in his voice.

Sasuke just closed his eyes briefly before digging up some cash from his drawer. He handed it to Naruto, who did not even bothered with counting it. He kep 3000$ in hand and put the rest of the wads in his pants.

“Do you need some safer place to hide that money?” Sasuke was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“Well you look like a thief that wants more than his share, and you’re bound to getting caught.”

“He gives me 300$” Naruto muttered softly.

Sasuke frowned. “What did you say?”

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke louder. “I only get 300$ by delivery.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly erased the expression from his face. “Anyway, I can save that for you.”

“How?”

“This isn’t my day job.” He said gesturing to the whole room with one hand. He took out a small card from the ‘magical’ drawer of his desk, and Naruto couldn’t help but smirk a little at the sight. He wrote something on the card and handed it for Naruto to take.

“Sasuke Uchiha, CEO, International Mangekyou bank?” He read aloud. He turned the card around to see what was written behind it in a neat writing: Saturday, 1400.

“I- I don’t think I’ll be able to come if I don’t have an excuse.” Especially considering that this Saturday he was going to be introduced to the almost ‘legendary’ Orochimaru. He knew he had met the man when he was younger, Tayuya had told him so, but he could not remember. The man didn’t come to any of the ‘family dinner’ they had with the rest of the criminal organisation, not even at Christmas, and when he had asked why he had been answered that he was a busy man.

“Just say I have a personal delivery for you to do. I’ll give you some money to cover.”

“I’m not going to take your money if I don’t do anything for you.”

“Who said you won’t do something?”

Naruto blushed, his thought quickly going to what had just happened between them. Sasuke could read the entire line of thoughts on his face but he did not correct him. He just looked at Naruto with a knowing smirk on his lips.

“Thanks!” He turned his back quickly, and started walking quickly towards the door.

“Naruto?” He stopped on the doorstep and turned in direction of the soft tone that had intercepted him. “Wear something nice.”

-

When Naruto finally got back to his uncle’s truck the man looked irritated. “What took you so long?”

Naruto was glad that the ceiling light of the car was already off because he could feel the warmth of blood raising to his cheeks. “He was handling business on the phone.”

Jirobo angled his body more towards him and Naruto was sure that if it had not been as dark he could have seen malice shine in his eyes. “Did he said anything… compromising?”

“I don’t know, he was speaking in a foreign language.” I wouldn’t tell you anyway, Naruto thought to himself. Anything that could help his uncle rise in the hierarchy of his little criminal association could never be good for him.

Jirobo sighed. “You’re useless.” He was about to start the engine but then he seemed to remember something. “Cash.” He said holding his hand.

Naruto gave him 3 000. After all, the ‘package’ had been the same size as the first time, and no way would his uncle guess that he had been given more because the Uchiha had been properly ‘entertained.’

He pocketed his share and sighed silently, looking out the window as they finally started moving. The weight of the hidden money seemed to grow after every visit - sure there was more money, but it was more of a psychological weight. He could not wait to have it hidden where it was not possible for anyone to find it physically. The stress of getting caught was rendering him mad.


End file.
